A Beginning
by UndertheSilkTree
Summary: Sebastian receives an unexpected gift. (Sebastian x Mark)


**A/N:** A huge thank you to my amazing beta jdl71. Written for smallfandomfest. Also written for hc_bingo prompt: Rejection.

Mark is from the season 3 episode _A House Divided._ He was the witness at the top of the episode and I thought the two of them had a connection, and I wanted to explore that. Also Sebastian needs some love, sometimes he seems so lonely. Sebastian x Mark

* * *

**~New Orleans~**

"Sebastian Lund?"

Sebastian looked up at the questioning voice and saw a delivery driver step hesitantly through the door escorted by the NCIS security guard. Getting up and going around his desk, Sebastian met the man halfway. "I'm Sebastian Lund."

After signing for the parcel Sebastian sat back down and placed the package on the center of his desk. Inside the ordinary cardboard box was a small card and a green velvet case. Perplexed as to who would send him a gift Sebastian opened the envelope and read the brief note.

"Who is Mark Fairfax?"

Sebastian jumped almost knocking the box off his desk at the sound of the voice over his shoulder and then spinning around in his chair, hand over his heart he gasped out, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Gregorio smirked down at him before reaching over and taking the card out of his lax fingers and read it out loud, "To Sebastian, Thank you for your kind words. Mark Fairfax. 555-5454."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion and she repeated her question. "Who is Mark Fairfax?"

Clearing his throat, Sebastian shifted nervously then said, "Umm…he…was one of the witnesses for the Prescott case."

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Gregorio said, "Ugh, now I remember he was that snob with the Carma Daytime watch."

"Cosmograph Daytona," Sebastian corrected distractedly as he lost himself in the memories of the brief interview he had with Mark Fairfax. What stood out to him the most was the other man's warm brown eyes and how his hand had fit in Sebastian's perfectly. Then their eyes met and there had been a spark…

"Whatever," Gregorio grumbled impatiently, dragging Sebastian from his wandering thoughts and returned him abruptly to the present.

Rolling her eyes and giving the card a suspicious glance, she then turned her gaze to Sebastian giving him a long considering look, asking, "So what does his highness want?"

Turning back around, Sebastian picked up the velvet box, carefully opened the lid and saw nestled within was a glass bottle holding clear amber liquid. Sebastian's mouth dropped open and he gasped out in disbelief, "Glenfiddich…it's the private label."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gregorio bring her phone out and start typing away, he could've saved her the effort he knew exactly how expensive this gift was.

Quickly shutting the lid, Sebastian took advantage of Gregorio's preoccupation and took the card back, shoving it into his back pocket. Carefully placing the velvet case back into the box, he folded the flaps and started quickly walking towards the front door saying over his shoulder, "I'm going to the post office. I'll be right back."

He almost made it when he heard a loud, "Oh My God!", followed by the sound of rapid footsteps. With shoulders slumping, Sebastian stopped his vain attempt to make his escape both from the room and this conversation. Turning around, he saw a stunned Gregorio holding up her phone, her expression one of shock and disbelief.

Reading out loud the information on the screen, Gregorio's voice got louder with each word. "Glenfiddich private label ranges from three thousand to ten thousand dollars a bottle!"

"Sebastian!" Gregorio said shock in every syllable.

"Don't worry I am not going to keep it," Sebastian said, his cheeks heating up embarrassed by the whole thing.

"You better not," Gregorio said shaking her head as she walked back to her desk her disgust dripping from each word, "Rich people think they can buy anything and anyone."

Backing out of the door as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to hear the entire rant again on the wealthy, Sebastian walked down the block to his local post office. He stood at the counter for awhile trying to figure out the politest way to thank Mark for the bottle of scotch while at the same time telling him in no uncertain terms he couldn't accept it. He honestly didn't think Mark meant any ill will by the gift, but even if it hadn't been against regulations he just wasn't comfortable accepting it. Finally he wrote out a brief note which hopefully covered all the bases.

Walking slowly back to work, Sebastian took the small cream colored card out of his back pocket and reread it wondering at the phone number at the bottom of the card. Mark could've left it off but he hadn't. So he could only assume Mark wanted him to call, probably so Sebastian could say thank you but maybe it was more. They had only spoken for a minute but there had been a moment where it seemed like they were the only ones in the room. If Mark had taken the time to track him down and send him a gift then maybe he had felt the same connection.

Of course Sebastian knew who Mark Fairfax was; he was heir to the Fairfax shipping fortune. Fairfax Shipping was a multibillion dollar company; their ships sent cargo all over the world. Mark was the second son of John Fairfax the current CEO and stood to inherit everything. Not only that but just last month Sebastian had seen him on the cover of Forbes and according to the article the man was already running most of the business, and was single handedly responsible for keeping the company in the black after Mark's older brother had almost lost everything in a decade's worth of bad decisions.

_So_ _what would a man like that want with a lowly NCIS agent?_

Looking around, Sebastian realized he had automatically walked to the back parking lot and was standing in front of his motorcycle. All of a sudden a crazy idea burst through his brain. He shook his head at it; Sebastian had never been one to go out on a limb. He was a planner. He would look at every angle and think of every worst case scenario before he made the safest least risky decision. Somehow this time his gut was telling him to just go for it. He had felt an instant attraction to the other man that Sebastian hadn't felt for a long time. He wanted to see if the connection would stand a second meeting or if it had been all in his head. But he needed to make sure their relationship started on equal footing. He was now doubly glad that he had returned Mark's gift, Sebastian didn't want the other man to think he was for sale.

The wild, out-of-character, and possibly foolish plan that was winding its way through his mind just might work. With a smile Sebastian quickly entered Mark's number into his phone's directory and walked back to work. He would need a couple of days to execute his plan but he was determined to see it through.

**_~New Orleans~_**

**_One Week Later_**

Sebastian glanced at his watch and seeing it was almost one wondered if Mark had decided not to go to lunch today. Standing beside his motorcycle which was parked next to the Fairfax building, Sebastian was trying to causally loiter on the sidewalk without making building security nervous. He had his motorcycle helmet in one hand and an extra waiting for him on the seat, with food and drinks stowed in his saddlebags. Now he just needed his date.

Finally a black limousine pulled up to the curb and the doorman came to attention and rushed over to open the front door. Mark strode out heading straight for the limo, a phone in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

"Mark," Sebastian said just loud enough to be heard over the traffic noise.

Mark turned and his bored expression transformed to one of surprise as he looked over eyeing Sebastian with interest. Then he handed off his briefcase to the chauffeur, pocketed his phone, and slowly made his way over. He was dressed in a dark gray tailored three piece suit which must of cost more than Sebastian made in a month. Mark's dark brown hair was tousled as though he had been running his fingers through it.

He looked really good.

Sebastian felt a bit self-conscious in his faded jeans, black henley, and leather motorcycle jacket. Although from the look in the other man's eyes as he gave Sebastian the once over maybe he shouldn't.

Sebastian felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. As Mark got closer the words he had practiced for the last week slipped from his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a huge mistake.

Mark only stopped when he stood just slightly in Sebastian's personal space and drawled out, "You know when I received the scotch back with its very nicely worded rejection I figured that would be the end of it."

Sebastian, who couldn't help noting that Mark smelled really nice, gave himself a mental kick and said in his most official tone, "As an NCIS agent I am not allowed to accept any gifts in the course of an investigation."

Then he leaned forward and continued on a friendlier tone, "But now that the investigation is over and I'm on my own time I can now ask the intriguing man I met a couple of weeks ago out to lunch."

One corner of Mark's mouth quirked up and his brown eyes danced in amusement as he replied, "Ah I see. In that case I accept. I know I delightful restaurant just down the street, Le Vin De Rose, they always hold open a reservation for me."

Sebastian knew exactly which restaurant he was referring to and it was the kind of place where there were no prices on the menus and the wealthy go to see and be seen by the upper echelon of New Orleans society. Although it would probably be okay for their second date, if there was a second date, he definitely didn't want such a fashionable and intimidating place for their first date. So he was very thankful he already had a plan in place.

"Actually, Mark I have a better idea," Sebastian said with more confidence then he felt. He reached over and grabbed the other helmet off the back of the motorcycle, and with a challenging smile held it out to the other man, "If you're up for it of course."

Mark just stared at him for a long moment. Just when Sebastian started to wonder if he had blown it, Mark smiled widely and he slowly unbuttoned his jacket before handing it to his chauffeur who had been standing discreetly off to the side.

Stepping up to the motorcycle, Mark took the helmet from him and in a sultry tone of voice said, "Lead on, I'm all yours."

Sebastian swallowed thickly as those words gave him all sorts of inappropriate thoughts, before he turned and straddled the motorcycle. Placing his helmet on his head and flicking up the visor, Sebastian turned to Mark with the intention of helping him, unsure of his experience with motorcycles but then he saw the other man already had his on, and was expertly buckling the strap underneath his chin.

Now when Sebastian had devised this plan to take Mark to lunch he had known the man would have to ride on his motorcycle but he had not thought it completely all the way through. Like he had known logistically where Mark would sit but it didn't prepare him for when with no hesitation Mark swung his leg over and sat directly behind him. Mark's chest and the vee of his thighs were flush against his back and hips, and then the other man wiggled a bit to get more comfortable before he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle. The warmth, weight, and subtle movements of Mark against him made Sebastian take in a shuddering breath at the vivid images that flashed through his brain before he sternly told himself to focus. He started the engine and merged into traffic before heading out of town.

**_~New Orleans~_**

Taking a sip of his iced tea, Sebastian brushed the crumbs from his jeans and gave a deep sigh of contentment. They had quickly left New Orleans behind, the motorcycle eating up the miles until they had pulled into a small state park. Sebastian liked to visit the out of the way park because it wasn't well known plus it had plenty of shade trees and nice soft grass to sit on. Once they had found the perfect spot Sebastian had emptied his saddle bags pulling out the food and a small blanket for them to sit on. They had wondered a bit until they found a large oak tree on the top of a small hill. Then they had spread out the blanket and sat underneath the tree's wide branches. Sebastian had offered up a few different dishes and allowed Mark first choice. He was relieved when the other man picked one and dug in with gusto, apparently not minding the plastic containers and utensils. When they had their fill they had packed away the leftovers and then sat side by side talking softly.

The conversation flowed naturally between them and Sebastian learned they shared a love of movies and going to the theater. He found himself opening up and telling Mark about his childhood and how he became an NCIS agent. In turn he learned about Mark's upbringing and how, as the second son, not much was expected of him other than to work for the family firm and to make sure the Fairfax name remained unsullied. When his elder brother Robert had almost run the family business into the ground, he had been ousted and Mark had been pushed to the forefront.

"It's nothing I have ever wanted to tell you the truth," Mark confided, tracing the rim of his glass, his loose brown hair moving slightly in the gentle breeze. "I was more than happy to be a low-level executive who breezed through my day until I could leave and go to whatever party that was happening that night."

When he met Sebastian's gaze Sebastian couldn't help giving him a small playful smile and saying, "So a social butterfly."

Mark returned the grin and said jovially, "Yes and proud of it. I love the people, the drinks, the food, and the gossip." He raised his glass in a toast as he spoke and Sebastian with a little laugh returned the salute with his own glass, and they gently tapped their glasses together. Mark shifted a bit until he was facing Sebastian. Sebastian found himself mirroring the movement until they were face to face then he continued, "Now, though I am the textbook example of a corporate executive, it is not what I dreamed of growing up. But I have found satisfaction in wrestling the company back from the brink making it a healthy and thriving business once again."

He was still smiling but now there was a hint of melancholy around the edges. Sebastian figured Mark talked a good game but he probably missed his more carefree days. He also couldn't help noticing that Mark's smile was a beautiful thing even when it was tinged with sadness, without even really thinking about it Sebastian leaned over and gently kissed the other man. When he reluctantly drew back Mark reached up and curved his hand around the back of Sebastian's neck pulling him back in for a slow languid kiss that seemed to go on and on. Eventually they rested back against the tree shoulder to shoulder only this time they were holding hands as they tried to catch their breath.

Sebastian said with a throaty chuckle, "I don't usually do this."

Mark rubbed a thumb tenderly over Sebastian's knuckles, before he said with his eyes twinkling, "What you mean you don't usually sweep men off their feet, ride off with them into the noonday sun, and then ravish them in the local state park?"

Laughing, Sebastian couldn't help bringing their clasped hands up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of Mark's hand. "No definitely not."

They sat there for a while listening to the wind as it drifted through the trees, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, as they talked quietly. All too soon the tranquility was broken when a series of beeps sounded. Both men dug around in their pockets, withdrawing their phones and checking them.

"It's me," Mark muttered as he returned the text message. Then he turned towards Sebastian and continued in a tone full of regret, "I'm sorry but I have to get back."

Sebastian nodded his head and started to pick up their mess. He was disappointed but it was understandable, Mark was a busy man, and they were lucky they had been able to spend the last two hours together.

Walking back to the motorcycle, they took the long way going as slow as possible. Even with that unhurried pace, it took them only thirty minutes to get back to Fairfax Shipping, traffic for once not being a problem. Standing next to the motorcycle and watching as Mark took off his helmet; Sebastian found he was reluctant to say his goodbyes and even though it seemed like Mark had a good time he couldn't help the doubting voice in his head that wondered if there would be a second date or if a relationship could even work between them. _Were they just setting themselves up for heartbreak? _

Mark placed the helmet on the seat and then reached out and snagged Sebastian by the belt loop pulling him in until they where chest to chest. Placing one hand on Sebastian's hip and with the other he cupped his jaw before he leaned forward kissed and Sebastian with slightly parted lips. Sebastian opened his mouth and let the other man deepen the kiss as his hands encircled Mark's back trying to pull him impossibly closer. The spark that Sebastian had first felt when they had met a couple of weeks ago burst into a roaring fire.

When a loud horn sounded and a muffled catcall was heard, they reluctantly drew apart as they remembered that they were on the sidewalk in full display to any passerby. Mark took a small step back but didn't take his hands off Sebastian's hips. "I have back to-back meetings for the rest of the afternoon. So what do you say to a late dinner?"

Sebastian mouth was moving before he could even think about what he was saying. "Are you sure?"

Mark's eyebrows drew together in bewilderment before asking, "Sure about what?"

Now Sebastian wished he had kept his mouth shut and had just said yes but at the same time he couldn't stop the train of thought that was telling him it would never work. The disparity between their two lives was too big. "Are you sure you want to date me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mark rejoined as he dropped his hands and took a step back.

Sebastian felt himself blush in embarrassment that he had started this conversation and the fact that he had to spell it out. "I'm an NCIS agent and you are…" his voice trailed off and he gestured towards the building behind them where the words Fairfax Shipping was displayed across the top in large letters.

With a relieved smile Mark said, "Is that all? All that…" Mark waved a hand behind him dismissively, "doesn't matter."

Sebastian nodded and gave Mark a weak smile, wanting to believe but at the same not quite able too.

Mark looked flummoxed before a mischievous expression crossed his face and he stepped closer placing his hands over his heart. "I'm just a boy standing in front of another boy asking him for a second date," he said dramatically.

Sebastian felt a laugh escape him. _When was the last time he laughed so much?_ So he consciously pushed the last of his doubts away as he looked at this amazingly charming man in front of him and replied, "A Notting Hill fan huh?"

Mark shrugged and said, "I guess it all depends on if it works or not."

"Well I for one would hate to turn anybody against a Julia Roberts film," Sebastian answered back. "I would love to see you tonight."

Grinning widely and triumphantly, Mark gave Sebastian a quick yet thorough kiss and said against his mouth, "I'll call you when I am done."

"Okay," Sebastian whispered back, and then unable to help himself he captured Mark's lips with his own, an undercurrent of barely restrained want traveling between them.

At last Sebastian let go of Mark and gently pushed him towards the building saying, "Go, the faster you go the quicker we can see each other again."

Mark looking slightly flushed nodded and then walked away although he kept glancing back as though he didn't want to lose sight of Sebastian.

Watching until Mark walked back inside, Sebastian took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly trying to calm his racing heart. He knew he was grinning like a fool but he couldn't help himself, his future suddenly felt wide open and full of possibilities. Finally he shook himself free of his thoughts, pulled on his helmet, and started the journey home.

He had a date to get ready for.

**The End**


End file.
